Betrayal
by Hero600
Summary: With the servers of Yggdrasil shutting down, the members of Ainz Ooal Gown leave the game one by one. They forget about Nazarick and carry on with their lives, unaware of the consequences.
1. chapter 1

**Chapter 1:**

"Kneel".

With mechanical perfection, all the NPCs knelt before him. To be honest, he enjoyed this situation. Having the NPCs kneel in front of him made him feel significant, he felt he had worth, he felt he was respected. It was a welcome change, despite it being extremely short.

"A relic of the past…."

Suzuki looked around. The throne room was truly magnificent. His friends outdid themselves when they decorated it. On the tall pillars on both sides of the room, the banners of his old friends where hanging. Suzuki was curious to see if he remembered all their names:

"Me, Touch me, shijuuten Suzaku, Ankoro Mochi Mochi,..."

He managed to name every single one of his friends, he was pleased with that. After all, they were the friends with whom he shared his glory, he would never forget them. They worked together to build this place, The Great Underground Tomb of Nazarick. This is the place where he felt at home.

"It was fun..., it was really fun."

The end was near, in few seconds the servers will shutdown for good, all of this will be gone….forever. With a long tired sigh, he leaned back on his throne, waiting for the inevitable.

3

2

1

 **[X]**

Momonga sama rarely visited the throne room. It was weird for him to spend his time away from his rightful place when he was the leader of the supreme beings. But she didn't dare to question him, nor did it matter anymore because today he finally graced her with his presence. Not only that, he also gave her the gift of his love. He changed something within her very being and decided that she would be his lover, her happiness right now was enough for all beings in existence. Nothing came to mind that could ruin her happiness as she imagined him taking her as a wife, and having her by his side for the rest of eternity. She was grateful for how things were happening.

"Me, Touch me, shijuuten Suzaku, Ankoro Mochi Mochi,..."

This puzzled her. Why would Momonga sama start reciting the names of those who left???

 _They abandoned us.._

Albedo realized that she despised the other supreme beings, and while such a thing would be punishable by death if made public, she felt that it was natural for every servant of Nazarick to feel the same way. After all, all of those "supreme beings" abandoned them, they abandoned Nazarick...all of them except for Momonga sama.

It took Albedo a couple seconds to realize what her master was doing. He had ordered Sebas and the Pleiades to escort him and leave the spots their creators ordered them to guard. He changed something within her without consulting her creator, and for the first time in memory, he was now sitting on the throne. It was obvious…Momonga sama renounced the authority of his comrades. He is now seizing power and taking everything, and soon, he will declare himself as the only Supreme Being and the sole master of Nazarick...

Albedo could not wait, she wanted to swear fealty to her love sooner than later, but something was off...

"It was fun..., it was really fun."

Not only where these words not fit the situation; they were also devoid of all motivation. Momonga sama didn't sound like someone who made his resolve. On the contrary, he sounded like someone who had given up.

A tired sigh came from her master, and Albedo was now panicking. The thought that came to mind terrified her, and doubt starting eating away at her patience. She wanted to look at her master, but she still hasn't received permission to raise her head. The conflict within her didn't last for more than a few seconds. She decided to sneak a glimpse at her master even if it meant punishment, she simply could not deal with the uncertainty. Slowly and subtly, she raised her head and sneaked a peek at her lord.

"Momonga sama?"

Her voice was shaky. She did not want believe what she saw. In front of her was the throne of kings, empty. For a brief moment she lost control and started screaming:

"NO NO NO...WHY YOU TOO!"

She looked around in panic, and saw Sebas and the Pleiades:

"Sebas! Take one of the Pleiades and Leave the tomb immediately. Look for Momonga sama. If you find him outside do anything that's needed to convince him to come back."

"Understood"

Compared to Albedo, his voice was calm, but if anyone knew Sebas, it was obvious that he was not alright. It took a lot of him not to break down. But now was not the time to grief, now was the time to work. Their master could still be close, somewhere in the swamps. There was still hope. He ordered CZ2128 to join him since he thought she was suitable for the job.

Until now, none of the Pleiades had done anything. They were silently weeping. The first to make any sound was CZ. When Sebas gave her the order to follow him she tried to reply with an affirmative, but all she managed to do was allow her silent grief to make itself known. She start crying, loudly and sorrowfully, the rest of Pleiades gave up after she did and started sobbing. Seeing this, Sebas could not do anything other than signaling to CZ to follow him once more, he left the throne room with the sobbing CZ following him.

It was a pitiful display. Had it been under any other circumstance, Albedo would have been furious, but as it was now, she could only sadly stare at the sorry state of the Pleiades. Their grace and dignity were now gone, not even a sliver of their prideful demeanor was left. She knew they had the right to be left alone, to mourn the departure of the last one of their masters, but they were needed, she gave them their new orders:

"Pleiades, go tell the guardians to prepare the armies under their command. Once Sebas returns with Momonga sama or at least his location, we will need to act swiftly to insure his safety."

Yuri looked at Albedo:

"What good would it do? We were left behind. Momonga sama won't return."

Right now, Albedo's stares could kill someone with the sheer hostility they had. The subtle shaking in her body declared that she was on the brink of losing control:

"Do as told!"

Yuri did not have the will to defy nor argue:

"As you wish."

She slowly rose to her feet, helped her sisters stand up and then left the throne room with them.

 **[X]**

Time did not go at the same speed it used to. It seemed to be slowing down, testing the patience of the Overseer. Nothing happened until one excruciating hour had passed. Albedo received a Message from Sebas, the iron butler was clearly panicking:

[Albedo sama, I have scouted a large area around Nazarick, Momonga sama is nowhere to be found.]

[I see.]

Albedo ended the transmission, she was now alone in the throne room. Grief finally managed to get the better of her.

The wails of the Overseer could be heard all around the 10th and the 9th floor, her sorrowful cries were soon joined by multiple others as the news spread through Nazarick and the residents of the once glorious Tomb gave in to despair.

 _Momonga sama has left us. We were abandonded._


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

He was exhausted to say the least. The office today was like a bee hive. It looked like he was going to spend another night sleeping under his desk. That was until he and his colleagues were dismissed at 8 PM.

"What?? We won't be staying here tonight?"

His boss was clearly confused:

"Of course not. Tomorrow is Christmas."

This was a small shock for the simple salary man, but a welcome one nonetheless. It meant he could go back home, relax, escape this misery hole he was stuck in called life, and play the latest DMMORPG he was hooked on.

Once he got home, it was a quick dinner (breakfast?) for him, and then he plugged in his dive gear, and logged in.

 **[X]**

He spawned in the top floor of his guild base. It made sense since last time he was on he was decorating the throne room...well it was closer to repairs than decoration. He and his guildmates had recently conquered this tower and decided that to make it their base. The final boss was called "The Dark Messenger". According to the lore, he had been residing in this tower since the start of time, with countless entities trying and failing to take him down, and as such the place was practically a ruin rather than a tower. The guild members didn't mind that though, they didn't pick this particular dungeon to be their base because of its looks. What caught their attention was the location. It was located in a remote location on the summit of one of the mountains overlooking a closed valley that was the spawning ground for a rare breed of a dragon/bird hybrid. And thus, to ensure maintaining a monopoly on the drops in case someone else found the spot, they decided to settle here for the time being.

He lost track of how long he had been trying to nail the aesthetics he had in mind. He never considered himself talented when it came to creativity, and tonight he had more than enough proof to support that. He checked the time, it was 1 AM! No wonder he was so sleepy. Normally, he would be panicking because staying up this late meant he would struggle to wake up next morning.

 _I think it's ok to go for an all-nighter today, tomorrow is Christmas and I don't need to wake up early._

After one more hour, he got bored of the endless cycle of building and destroying walls. He rushed the final bit of repairs to make the room presentable, and then turned his attention to his NPC.

The Archangel was a perfect fit for this room. After all, he and his friends decided to go with the word "Holy" as the base of this floor's aesthetic, and because he was the guild leader, they trusted him with creating the boss of this level.

 _I wonder… is it too late to change her to something else? I mean an Archangel is so cliché…_

"Nah, I am proud of her, she is my creation after all, I wouldn't trade her for anything else".

Of course, he was not talking to anyone in particular. There was no one around, for multiple reasons. First and foremost, it was Christmas eve. His friends probably spent the night with their families. Even if that wasn't the case, it was already too late, there was no reason for them to log in this late when this was the last room in the last floor that needed remodeling, excluding their personal rooms.

He looked at his creation, thinking about what to do next.

"Alright Artiya'il, let's work on your headgear."

He didn't know when it exactly happened, but midway through editing his NPC, he fell asleep while still logged in.

 **[X]**

At first, he only closed his eyes to rest a bit, but soon enough his thoughts started drifting as he was half ways between wake and sleep. He didn't know why, but he remembered his old passion, Yggdrasil. He remembered his friends, the bond they shared for over 10 years. He remembered his old guild base, the place he would give anything to visit once more. He still loved that tomb, not that he was displeased with the tower he was currently working on, but the tomb was something else, something special. He imagined himself walking through the endless halls of Nazarick with both his old and current friends on both flanks, heading out for a new adventure. Despite the painfully obvious truth, he never gave up on the idea of finding Nazarick and conquering it again, which is why his current avatar was a faithful copy of his old one. He was roaming the new undiscovered worlds of Yggdrasil's sequal as the Overlord Momonga.

His thoughts kept drifting away and away until he gave in to sleep, unaware of what was happening.

 **You thought this was a story about Nazarick without Momonga? Guess again.**

 **Also, I stole the [X] from another fanfic because finding something that didn't deletd itself was annoying.**


End file.
